


Skate date

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Drabble, M/M, POV Talia Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsskate, greeting and voucher.





	Skate date

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve still not written anything for Wednesday’s words from SterekDrabbles, but I did manage this for today’s words. It’s got family in it, but I really don’t think it’s enough family for the [family theme week](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-family) over there, but here, have some kid!Stiles calling Talia to ask permission for taking her son on a date.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173365572567).)

“Hello Mrs Hale,” Stiles greeted, his voice serious.

“Hi, Stiles,” Talia said, smiling.

“My dad got a voucher for the ice skating rink and I want to take Derek there on a date,” Stiles continued.

“That sounds really nice,” Talia said. “When will you be going?”

“Can we go today? Dad said we could pick him up at two.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Is he there? I want to ask him myself,” Stiles said.

Talia got Derek, and when he nodded seriously and accepted the date she had to leave the room to not embarrass her son with all her cooing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> (Also, I have no idea how to tag kids!Sterek on ao3, so if I've done it all wrong please let me know)


End file.
